Timeless
by Liar of Lesbos
Summary: Ed's toll for Al is placement in another universe, one where the Doctor and Torchwood team happen to be watching out for his kind of visitor.   Spoilers for all of FMA
1. Prolouge

Hey people! I don't really know where I'm going with this, but I produced this anyway... I would like to try and make a proper crossover out of this, one with multiple chapters and everything! If you would like to see that happen, drop a review, also if you have any feedback (positive or negative) that you want to share. And, if you would like to beta this, please inform me. It would be a great help! Remember, I'm an author monster who survives solely on the reviews you feed me.  
>Oh, and I'm not quite satisfied with this, especially the payment part, but I don't know what else to add... so this is the way it stays for now!<br>Disclaimer- Unless one of the fine creators of Torchwood, Doctor Who, or FMA gifts me with their story, I will never own any of them.

* * *

><p><span>Torchwood, Cardiff<span>

The day was a normal one in the way it only can be in the Torchwood Building. Investigating alien technology, monitoring rift activity, tossing things, making sexual innuendos and cynical jokes, when suddenly it wasn't.

"Guys!" Tosh yelled to the rest of the team as her computer began to beep. "There is rift activity… and it's slightly different than it ever has been before. Much more energy behind it, and I don't think it's from here. I can't seem to find its origin anywhere… No where on Earth or anywhere else we have plotted. Where in the world is it coming from?"

The rest of the team had assembled behind her during her speech. "Well," Jack said, a smile wide on his face. "We'll just have to ask him."

Foundation, Asimov Galaxy

"Woow!" Rose yelled as she stumbled back into the TARDIS. "I thought you said these people were all scholars or something! You never mentioned they could make a mean cocktail!"

"They can do both!" the Doctor yelled back with a laugh as he stumbled in right behind her. He took a look at his precious ship and immediately sobered up. "Oooh," he said appraising whatever his screen was showing him. "That's not good."

"What?" Rose asked, blinking rapidly, attempting to sober up while she peaked at the screen from behind the Doctor. "What's wrong?"

"Something's come in from another universe," the Doctor said. "Rose, we're going to Cardiff." He pulled his lever and they were off again.

Central City, Amestris

"Al," Edward mumbled as he held what used to be his brother. "ALPHONSE!" He smashed his fist against the ground. "Think, think. How can you get him back? There has got to be a way!"

Edward took a look at everyone around him, watching him think. They were the ones who had never let him down no matter what, the ones who had risked their lives for him and Alphonse, the ones he loved. He had to find a way out of this, a way to move forward. For them. He could do it, if only he could just think…

And there it was.

He drew the circle quickly, his hands almost automatically creating the necessary shapes. He put his hands together and offered a final look to the worry faces surrounding him. "I'll be back." he said with a grin. Then his hands slammed against the pavement and he was gone.

Ed came back to himself in the sea of white that had been home to one of his most terrible memories. He looked at the timeless doors towering above him and then turned to face the bastard who had dealt him his despair with the same grin from before he disappeared from Amestris.

"Oh? So you've come again, Alchemist. But how are you going to pay for one whole being? With yourself?" Truth asked, amused.

"No," Edward said. "With an arm and some time." He smiled cheekily at the omniscient being.

"Hmmm… that ought to do. I think I'll be seeing you again." Truth waved his hand and, with a great deal of pain, Ed's arm was once again replaced with the automail. The doors behind him opened as he went to his malnourished brother. "Wait for me in Amestris," he said gently, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. Al nodded slightly and watched his big brother's back as Ed walked through the reaching hands to whatever lay beyond.


	2. Chapter 1

I finally wrote it... YES! Sorry about the wait, I'll try veeeery hard to shorten it next time. It might still be short, but it is probably longest thing I've written...  
>Disclaimer- Neither Doctor Who nor FMA nor Torchwood have ever been mine, or are currently in my possession.<br>And remember- I'm an author monster who feeds off your reviews... FEED ME!

The large, unremarkable black van that was Torchwood's transportation sped through Cardiff's streets, shooting through traffic like it was nothing. Inside the vehicle Jack was at the wheel, his feet seemingly glued to the pedal.

"Tosh," he said, gritting his teeth slightly. "Still no idea where this is coming from?"

Tosh was in the back seat, glasses on, fingers hovering over a keyboard while she stared at the screen in front of her. "No..." she replied. "I still haven't been able to trace it back to anywhere. This so odd... usually you can tell at least vaguely where things from the rift come from..."

"Well isn't this great," Owen said, sarcasm and cynicism dripping from his words like normal. "We don't know who, what, where, when, why, or how. I think this is a new level of ignorance, even for us."

Jack's foot became suddenly unstuck from the pedal and the van slowed down until it came to a jerking halt in front of an alley. The banging of several doors could be heard as the Torchwood team evacuated the vehicle in their normal graceful fashion. The alley was dark and unassuming, like so many in Cardiff. On all sides dreary, tall buildings surrounded the miniature pathway, looming over it like depressed giants. The team moved quickly over the pavement, feet slapping the ground. They carried nothing for the retrieval mission except guns stored ready at the back of their pants, and as they reached the end of the alley they stopped and waited.

"So is he supposed to be here soon, Tosh?" Gwen asked, looking nervously at the wall in which this stranger was supposed to appear.

"Yes." Tosh replied simply, and they waited for several seconds.

As they shifted uncomfortably in their spots, a man walked towards them, looking as if he had come straight out the of the wall in front of them. He stopped right in front of Jack, and collapsed on the ground.

The team huddled around him and began observing him. They saw now that he wasn't a man at all- he was no more than a teenager, and a short one at that. He looked 15, with beautiful golden hair that sat braided on his back. He wore a basic black shirt and tight fitting pants, both torn almost to shreds. His body was in the same alarming state as his clothes. Cuts, bruises, and blood decorated him like lights on a Christmas tree. But the thing that caught their eyes was the bright flash of metal all over his arm.

Jack knelt down to investigate. He first felt for a pulse beneath all the hair and blood, and finding a steady rhythm, moved down to his right arm. The metal felt full beneath his fingers, not a shallow outer casing. He banged his knuckles against it. A full ring let out- definitely not hollow. He carefully picked the arm up and began to examine it's intricacies. In all his long, long life he had never seen a thing like it.

"Uh... Jack?" Gwen asked from behind him. "Shouldn't we get him to a hospital before examining him? He looks like he needs a doctor, stat."

Jack stood up and brushed off his coat. "You're right. Doctor first, then figure out what he is." It was when he began to pick the boy up that he heard the sound he was always listening for, the sound of life, of running, of adventure- the odd whirring of the TARDIS.

The whole team stopped. "What the hell is that?" Owen asked carefully, looking around.

"A Doctor," Jack humorously mumbled.

The whirring began to lessen as a large blue box began to focus into shape behind them. It became a stronger and stronger image until it was physically there. They could see the small wood engravings that made it up, the dark letters that read "POLICE BOX", the shining handle amidst all the blue. The team sat gaping for a couple moments, with Jack in a state of near shock as the ship he had searched so long and so hard for appeared miraculously before him.

With a bang the doors to the police box opened, a young man striding out with a blonde girl tailing. He was dressed in a way both average and peculiar, a beige trench coat hanging over a dark brown pinstripe suit, which was itself covering a white shirt. A similarly dark tie collared his neck loosely. His brown hair was tousled in a mad genius way that Einstein would've been proud of and his brown eyes crinkled with a dashing excitement that also decorated his smile.

The girl followed in a way that reminded Gwen of a puppy dog, an excited, free-thinking puppy dog, but a puppy dog all the same. Her blonde hair only reached her shoulders and was perfectly straight. Her eyes were a deep, rich shade of brown, one hopeless romantics often compared to chocolate. She had in all a friendly, inviting feel to her, a girl-next-door charm hindered only by the plain excitement clear on her face and the obvious adoration for the man she trailed.

"Doctor and Rose?" Jack asked hoarsely, still holding the boy half aloft in his arms.

"Jack?" the Doctor asked, peering curiously at him as he walked nearer. "Jack, is that really you? What in the world are you doing here?"

Rose looked just as astonished as Jack did, perhaps even more so. "Jack?" she whispered. "You're... still alive?"

"Yes, quite alive, but... oh." Jack said shortly. The look of confusion that he had been wearing was replaced by understanding. "Time traveling." he muttered before dropping the boy and approaching Rose. "Rose, it's really me. You brought me back that day... forever. I'm not dead, but..." at this point he turned from his position in front of the astonished Rose to confront the Doctor who had knelt down next to the boy behind him. "Why are you to here?"

The Doctor looked up from examining the boy to reply, "The TARDIS had an alarm at this young man's arrival. Seems like he came from one of the parallel universes. How he got here, I have know idea, but I thought I should greet him... and who are those people behind you?"

For the first time the Torchwood team began to stir. They had been standing uncharacteristically quiet off to the sides, not sure what to make of the sudden, touching reunion unfolding before them. Jack replied, "This is my team, we investigate aliens here, all the cases that you don't end up catching." The immortal seemed to be fully recovered from his shock, once again displaying his charming smile.

"Hold on," Owen said. "That's all well enough, but who the hell are _they_?"

"Oh!" the Doctor exclaimed, standing up. "I'm the Doctor and she is Rose, and she seems to just be recovering from seeing Captain Jack again... Rose? You alright?" Rose was indeed coming out of her shock. She was regaining movement and thought, and managed to nod to acknowledge her crazy traveller.

"Alright!" the Doctor said, returning Rose's nod. "Now that that is all taken care of, shouldn't we return to the unconcious boy on the alleyway floor?"

* * *

><p>END A.N. TOO!<p>

I would've liked to concentrate on the FMA/Doctor interactions, but I had some major plotholes that needed covered. I could've gone on without bothering with them, but I can't stand having plotholes. It bugs the heck out of me. So, reallly, I don't mind too much if you skip that whole section.

Also, I think I'm doing more 11th Doctor then 10th... Now I'll have to rewatch more Tennant... which I don't mind too much~

AND- if you would like to beta this, it would be a great help, so please contact me.

Also (shameless plug) if you are a Hetalia fan and enjoy a silly story, check out my new tale Bromancin'.


End file.
